


Saiyuki Chronicles - The Tsuki Chapter

by Sungirl763



Series: The Saiyuki Chronicles [2]
Category: Gensomaden Saiyuki - Fandom, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), fan fiction, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungirl763/pseuds/Sungirl763
Summary: Following Naneko’s adventures, a half-demon/half-goddess named Tsuki pursues the man she fancies: Homura. Despite knowing his feelings for Rinrei, Tsuki can’t seem to calm her emotions towards him as they aid each other in their quest to change Heaven and create a new Heaven and Earth.----Tsuki is an original character introduced into the universe of Gensomaden Saiyuki that already exists. She is of my own creation. Please do not re-introduce, edit, or re-upload her into any stories. I ensure the story is beta read prior to posting.Please do not edit or re-upload this story anywhere. This series is only posted on AO3, Adult-fanfiction(dot)org and Wattpad.DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki as depicted by Kazuya Minekura, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money of any kind off this story. Please note that some dialogue has been taken from the dubbed version of the anime and integrated into the story which I take no credit for. Scenes will be credited and sourced at the beginning of each chapter when necessary.
Relationships: Homura (Saiyuki)/Original Character(s), Tsuki(OC) - Relationship
Series: The Saiyuki Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051595





	1. Tsuki - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations! Welcome to the second installment of my Saiyuki fanfic series! If you read Naneko’s story, first of all: thank you so very much.
> 
> Secondly and, as you may have guessed: this story immediately follows Naneko’s story, but before Homura really makes an appearance in the anime (dubbed) version of Gensomaden Saiyuki as portrayed by Kazuya Minekura. While Naneko will not be in a big chunk of this story, she will make some cameos.
> 
> And thirdly: this also a gift fic for a friend who is also the alter ego of Tsuki. Unlike Naneko, there may not be sex, there may be a lot of sensual content. I will add warnings when necessary however if you feel I have missed something, please do message me and I will add it.
> 
> Either way, I still hope you enjoy Tsuki. ~K

Naneko strode into the dimly lit cobblestone room after properly dressing herself upon returning to the real place she more or less called home. In her hands she clutched the remains of her sheer lace nightgown and torn thong. A silhouette of a woman could be seen sitting cross legged in a high-backed chair on the far side of the room, her caramel legs peeking out from the dark shadows as wood cracked in a stone fireplaces set within the stone wall behind her. A sense of both mystery and some authority about her as she picked up a goblet from a stone table with a glass top, accompanied by a bottle of deep red wine.

“Tsuki,” Naneko pouted, “That mean ol’ monkey tore apart my expensive sheer nightie.” The succubus’ tail swayed sadly through the hole in her jeans.

“So I saw,” Tsuki commented, bringing the edge of the cup to her lips as succubus approached with sad footsteps. “You cut it a little close in the oasis.” The silver haired half-breed commented, drinking the rest of her wine and, setting the cup down with a light ‘clink’, poured herself another glass.

“You should’ve seen what happened in the desert.”

“No no no, that was all you two. I don’t need to see that. By the way, welcome back. Surely you didn’t come for my company and a cup of tea. What do you need.”

Naneko laughed uncomfortably, tucking the tatters of her skimpy little number under one arm, she clapped her hands in front of her nose. “Please don’t be angry, Tsuki. In the heat of the moment, Seiten Taisei destroyed the necklace and a bracelet you made for me to restrain him.”

Tsuki’s deep red eye widened, peeking out from behind silver bangs as it glowed against the flames that licked aimlessly at the underside of their stony cavern. 

“Excuse me? How.” 

Though infuriated at the impossibility of Naneko’s claims, Tsuki kept her voice calm.

“It seems,” the succubus continued, fingering the torn fabric, “that if an urge burns wildly enough within the Great Beast, he will go to extremes to satisfy those needs.” The comment intrigued Tsuki.

“Ssssoooooo . . . ” the succubus continued, “I’m going to need replacements for the necklace, the bracelet, and a set of hoop earrings. He didn’t destroy those, but he did swat them away when I threw them.”

Tsuki rose from her seat and emerged from the shadows. She was roughly Naneko’s height, give or take an inch. A single ruby eye angled up slightly at the corner peeked through her bangs parted to the side. Silver hair framed her face and tickled her cheeks. Her pointed ears emerged from the ivory locks that flowed gently down her back like a moonbeam, ending at a point at her waist. 

Naneko squinted her eyes, surveying the studs that lined both of Tsuki’s ears and a pair of golden feather-shaped earrings which hung from each ear, barely peeking out from behind the silver hair.

Naneko’s eyes trailed over the style of clothing Tsuki chose today. Her eyes widened as she soaked in the intricate pattern of the half-breed’s dress. Tsuki wore an elegant traditional Chinese-style dress. The color was a deep red with a golden phoenix embroidered into the fabric. Ending just below her knees, the hem of the dress was decorated with a whirlwind of pale lotus petals twirling up towards the phoenix like flames. 

Naneko put a finger to her lip, pouting as she envied what sort of material the dress was made of. Wasn’t such a dress reserved for royalty? I bet it felt smoother than any silks that had graced Naneko’s skin. It was definitely something she wouldn’t wear around Seiten Taisei. 

As Naneko’s eyes traveled over the dress, she noticed the only thing that seemed out of place in Tsuki’s outfit were the armlets that adorned her from the wrists to just below the elbows. They held a similar design to her dress, though not as elegant. Were those her power limiters?

“Naneko.” Tsuki closed her eyes and held her head, trying to grasp the idea of the Great Sage besting some of her most powerful restraints.

“Aaaaand,” Naneko fingered the pin-point holes in her ears. “I’m also going to need a new set of earrings for these.”

Tsuki lowered her hand and raised her head back to the succubus. “Fine,” she sighed, “but it will have to wait.” Naneko tilted her head curiously at the half-breed as she passed by.

“Come,” Tsuki motioned her to follow. 

The succubus gripped the tattered fabric of her nightie, flicked her wrist up and the frayed edges of the dress ignited in a cool blue color before engulfing the rest of the fabric along with the remains of her thong.

Tsuki led Naneko out of the cobblestone room and down a brightly lit corridor, the sound of their shoes lightly clicked against the marble stone flooring. This place was gorgeous. It once belonged to a nobleman during the war against Gyumaoh. Those memories, though long ago, were difficult. Naneko watched Tsuki’s struggles and, thanks to the gods for being greedy and foolish, it resulted in this unlikely companionship between the succubus and the half-breed.

When the hall came to a T-split, Tsuki turned left and approached a series of thick tree roots knotted and braided with one another. A puzzled look crossed Naneko’s face as the half-breed approached the roots. 

Tsuki drew her right hand from her side in an arc over to her left in such a fluid motion, Naneko could‘ve sworn it was like the extended branches of a willow tree swaying in the breeze. The roots began to stir and unwove themselves from each other, revealing the entrance to a fairly small room. The room wasn’t as dimly lit as the cobblestone room, but it was still difficult to decipher what was hanging on the walls.

The only for sure thing was a large stone fountain which sat in the middle of the room. Carvings of vines growing from the base of the fountain grew up towards the bowl, twisting and entangling with one another while sprouting various leaves.

The water that sat within the bowl was still and unwavering as Tsuki gently glided her fingers along the outer edge of the bowl and rounded to the opposite end, raising her head to Naneko.

“A seeing pool,” the succubus breathed. She was awestruck at the clarity of the water. A smile curved on Tsuki’s lips.

“Yes,” she confirmed, “And I couldn’t help but notice that you’re not the only one interested in the Great Sage.”

Naneko tilted her head curiously, wondering what Tsuki was referring to. She watched as Tsuki tickled her fingers along the surface of the water. A vine descended from the ceiling, dropping next to Tsuki. She grasped the vine firmly and plucked a fresh white jasmine flower. She delicately rolled the jasmine between her hands, the water rippling gently as she sprinkled the torn pieces into the fountain.

Tsuki looked up at Naneko through her thick lashes before turning her attention back to the surface of the water. Naneko followed Tsuki’s lead and glanced down at the water. The fragments of the jasmine began to rapidly swirl towards the center of the bowl and became a solid color. The color distorted and an image of a figure came into view. Naneko squinted her eyes at the silhouette.

“Tsuki, is that?...”

The image became clear, they were facing the back of a man. He had short, dark, cerulean hair and wore a long coat that seemed too big for himself frame as it draped over his shoulders, flames trailing up from the hem of the lavender jacket.

A harsh wind blew, tugging at his jacket as the length of his chains came into view. A long sword blazed brightly like a flame as the blunt back of the sword rested comfortably on his shoulder. Naneko’s ears twitched at the sight of this man in the middle of a field. The succubus gripped the edge of the fountain, the hairs along her arms stood on end as the sensation traced up to her shoulders, tickling her spine and traveling through the base of her skull.

“Homura,” Naneko breathed. As if he had heard the succubus, Homura looked over his shoulder and grinned. It had been ages since the two of them had seen him.

“Yes,” Tsuki began, “Recently Homura has been on a personal endeavor to make some drastic changes in Heaven. He sent word to me for additional fire power.” She turned her head to Naneko. “Turns out he and I reflect similar sentiments about the corruption going on in Heaven. He’s asked me to aid him in changing Heaven so that beings of all kinds, half-breed or otherwise, can co-exist without judgement.”

Tsuki took a long pause before her eyes trailed back down to the water. “Without being exiled just for falling in love with a heretic.” Tsuki bit down on the last of those words a little, knowing that Homura had fallen in love with a goddess in the heavens. Rinrei...a dear friend whom she didn’t know had been in love with Homura. 

“But,” she sighed, the image of Homura fading, “it’s been a bit difficult building an army that’s been useful. He needs the founding scriptures of Heaven and Earth to accomplish such a feat without resistance. From what Homura has told me, the Sanzo monk in that group you encountered has one of the scriptures he needs along with Goku. However, he’s refrained from all major attacks against that group in order for this...Goku...to become stronger. Rumor has it that the Gyokumen Koushu demoness has possession of one of the scriptures but he has also refrained from attacks on Houtou Castle where she dwells.”

The bottom of the vessel became clear to the both of them as Naneko played with the point of her teeth. “During my adventures, I was staying with a scorpion demon in the desert.” Tsuki listened, less than enthused but curious as to how this was relevant. “She enjoyed bragging about eating a Sanzo and kept his scripture within her domain.”

Naneko explained what had happened a week prior, noting that the scripture was buried deep within the desert. Tsuki didn’t seem too discouraged. It was going to be a chore retrieving the scroll from under all that sand, but definitely worth it if she can progress both her and Homura’s plans towards their goal.

Tsuki made her way over to a cabinet hanging on the wall, the light in the room gradually brightening as she opened the door. Tsuki meticulously trailed a finger over cubbies holding rows of scrolls before making her selection.

Wide panels from the floor disengaged themselves from one another and twisted upward, supported by tree roots before settling at waist height. Tsuki unfurled her scroll displaying a map of the sandy territory.

“Show me.”


	2. Tsuki - Chapter 1

She was always so cheerful and glad to see either one of them. Despite being timid and clumsy, she always wore a smile. Kneeling on the ground, Homura delicately placing a flower on a fresh burial mound, the resting place of his beloved Rinrei. Tsuki stood behind him, she could see his shoulders tremble as he fought back tears. She took in a deep breath, silently wiping away the tears streaming down her face, the void of her dear friend, who did not deserve death, consuming her thoughts.

——————————————————————————————

500 years ago, despite Tsuki’s extensive stealth training, she would frequently bump into Rinrei throughout Heaven. She was a sweet goddess who believed in the best from others while being scolded for being unable to complete even the simplest of tasks.

Outside of her mother and uncle, no one in Heaven showed any such kindness towards Tsuki due to being a half-breed, a heretic, an abomination amongst the Heavens. It was something Tsuki wasn’t used to as she was taught to be overly cautious and not trust anyone. Something about Rinrei was different from everyone else, something pure. 

Through her, Tsuki met another god, Homura. Given that he had one golden eye, Tsuki knew immediately he must’ve been locked away until now. A fate she would have faced had it not been for her uncle. The three became inseparable and shared many quiet afternoons sneaking down to the Lower World to this same open field filled with flowers, flowers that were Rinrei’s favorite thing about the Lower World. 

For the gods to punish her by reincarnating her as a human...the void of Rinrei’s inevitable death as a mortal left both of them heavy with the weight of her absence.

——————————————————————————————

So much happened since they had parted ways, many questions left unanswered while raising questions with regards to what happened in Heaven when they last saw each other. Reuniting upon hearing news of Rinrei’s death was not something any of them imagined.

Homura gently kneeled down at the head of the mound, placing a hand lightly on the flowers before leaning in and kissing a single petal. A symbolic last kiss for the first woman he genuinely loved and who returned his feelings.

Knowing there was nothing further she could do for him, Tsuki silently said her final farewell to Rinrei, turning on her heels as she left Homura to mourn for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! I might merge this with the upcoming chapter. I just wasn’t quite sure how to make everything feel smooth and just opted to upload everything separately.


End file.
